Mario Kart: Final Lap
Mario Kart: Final Lap is the 12th Mario Kart game to be released and the 9th in the main line of games. It is a Nintendo 4DS (Working Title) game and is being developed by TE Studios. The release date is uncertain due to production of the 4DS being delayed. Game Features A new feature has been added in this installment of the series, Mini Stars can be found when the first player or CPU starts the Final Lap replacing some coins. Mini Stars fill up a meter and when you get 5 you become invincible for 7.5 seconds. however there are Mini Ztars which will decrease your meter by 1 when you collect one. Gliding,Underwater Racing and Anti-Gravity all return as major features. Tricking and Mini Turbos also return and Double Dash has been confirmed to be released in an update. Something Different is that for the first time in the series instead of 8 places or 12 there is acctully 10! Game Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is as normal with there being 4 tracks in 10 cups, which adds up to 40 tracks to race on. 50cc is the Default Engine Class but completing it unlocks 100cc, and when 100cc is completed 150cc is unlocked, and finally 200cc after completing 150cc. When 200cc is completed a Mirror button is unlocked where you can switch between Mirror Engine Classes and Regular. Once all Mirror Mode Engine Classes are completed you unlock Randomized Mode which randomizes the Engine Class and if the track is Mirrored or not. At the start you only have Mushroom and Shell cups but by beating them you will unlock the next cup along and so forth. Unlocking them in 1 Engine Class also unlocks them in all Engine Classes. Grand Prix can also be played with up to four players. Time Trial Time Trial lets you race on a course to get your best time, and race against Staff Ghosts and challenge other peoples ghosts and send people your own on Miiverse. You also unlock a stamp for each staff ghost you beat. Time Trials is always 100cc. VS VS is a Single Player and Multiplayer mode where rules can be set such as: Items, Difficulty and Teams. You can either choose courses, Randomize or play in order. It can also be played in Mirror Mode or Randomized Mode. Battle Battle Mode is highly improved from Mario Kart 8 as it brings back Arenas however you can still battle on tracks too, there are four main types of battle as well as one unlockable mode. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is a classic and has a few minor improvements such as a toggable POW Block half time which is when the leading team loses 3 coins each. Star Runners Star runners is an improved version of Coin Runners, but this time your collecting Star Bits that shoot from the sky, however at half time there are Flaming Star Bits that will make you spin out if you touch them. Bob-Omb Blast Bob-Omb Blast returns from Mario Kart:Double Dash!! completely unchanged. Shine Thief Shine Thief is back too and it's more competitive as the Super Leaf is really common. Boss Battle In Boss Battle you and your opponents challenge each other to see who can take the most health out of a a boss and who ever takes most of the health out wins. Mission Mode Mission Mode is back from Mario Kart DS having similar missions such as Power-sliding and Coin collecting, it also has new boss battles. Drivers Mario Kart: Final Lap has 25 characters to choose from including 12 starters, 12 unlockable and the ability to play as your Mii. Starters ' 269px-Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad - Feather|link=Toad Koopa Troopal..png|Koopa Troopa - Light|link=Koopa Troopa Red Lakitu from Mario Kart 7 By Shy Guy Yellow.png|Lakitu - Feather|link=Lakitu Shy Guy CTTT.png|Shy Guy - Light|link=Shy Guy 200px-MarioNSMB2.png|Mario - Medium|link=Mario 260px-Luigi MP9.png|Luigi - Medium|link=Luigi Peach1.png|Peach - Light|link=Peach 250px-Yoshiwiiularge.png|Yoshi - Medium|link=Yoshi 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser - Heavy|link=Bowser 104px-OWG DK.png|Donkey Kong - Cruiser|link=Donkey Kong WarioCoin.png|Wario - Heavy|link=Wario 20130913123103!Waluigi.png|Waluigi - Cruiser|link=Waluigi ' Unlockable ' 215px-BMarioSluggers1.PNG|Baby Mario - Feather|link=Baby Mario 123px-BabyLuigibeinghimself.png|Baby Luigi - Feather|link=Baby Luigi MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette - Feather|link=Toadette Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones - Light|link=Dry Bones Daisyinsupermariosupermario3dsupermarioworld.png|Daisy - Light|link=Daisy 78px-Birdo MP9.png|Birdo - Medium|link=Birdo 250px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. - Medium|link=Bowser jr. Ssb4-diddykong-main.png|Diddy Kong - Medium|link=Diddy Kong Rosalina Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Rosalina - Cruiser|link=Rosalina King Boo.png|King Boo - Cruiser|link=King Boo 228px-DryBowser.png|Dry Bowser - Heavy|link=Dry Bowser Mario Bros Petey.png|Petey Pirahna - Heavy|link=Petey Piranha Miibrawler.png|Mii - Varies|link=Mii ' Courses Mario Kart: Final Lap introduces 20 new tracks and brings back 20 retro tracks. It introduces a new nitro cup called the Egg Cup and a retro cup called the Coin Cup. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Italics=American Name. Items * * - Has a Triple Variety * * * - Found only on the course * * * * - Battle Mode Exclusive Special Items Special items reappear from Mario Kart: Double Dash. Soundtrack A lot of the songs in Mario Kart: Final Lap are remixes of classic songs. Nitro Tracks Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:TE Studios Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels